The Legend of Zelda: The Middle Ages
by Alfax
Summary: La Edad Media, una época oscura y dominada por el clero, corrompiendo así la esencia de su propia religión. Hyrule también tuvo la suya.
1. El Mestizo

**Nota de Alfax: Prometí a los que me conocen subir esta historia el 23 de noviembre de 2011, pero no podré subir otras que prometí ni tampoco en capítulo 17 de "Después de la tormenta llega la calma ¿O no?", debido a que se está haciendo larguísimo. Sólo espero que valga la pena...**

**En fin, les dejo con mi tercer fic, otra vez de Legend of Zelda.**

**Del mismo modo, el disclaimer está claro, todo es de Nintendo y yo sólo uso sus creaciones por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro. **

**Y sobre los nombres de los personajes, ya sabéis como lo hago...**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**1. El Mestizo**

Antes de que Hyrule fuera una nación próspera y pacífica, mucho antes de que naciese el Héroe del Tiempo destinado a empuñar la Espada Maestra, el reino vivió una época oscura…

El mensaje de las Diosas había sido tergiversado…ahora los hombres eran quienes tenían todo el poder, o más bien, unos pocos lo controlaban todo. Los sacerdotes imponían por todos los medios las "escrituras sagradas", llegando a manipular a todos los sectores de la sociedad, incluida la realeza.

Para todos aquellos que hayan estudiado algo de Historia, sí…os estoy hablando de la Edad Media en Hyrule.

Pero esta historia comienza en una oscura y fría noche en la ciudadela que rodeaba el Castillo de Hyrule, donde la lluvia calaba hasta los huesos. Una mujer corría desesperada con su recién nacido en brazos, perseguida por varios soldados. La razón de que huyera era porque había cometido uno de los mayores, si es que ese no era el más grave, pecados que podía cometer un "siervo" de las Diosas…la hibridación.

Estaba absolutamente prohibido que las diferentes razas que las Diosas habían colocado sobre esas tierras se mezclasen, dado que si las Diosas las habían hecho diferentes, era para que jamás lo hicieran. Y además, para cualquier criatura fruto de esa unión, los sacerdotes afirmaban que las Diosas les castigarían con uno de los mayores castigos que se le puede dar al hombre o a la mujer…la infertilidad. Del mismo modo que el resultado del cruce de una yegua con un burro, era un animal estéril, de la hibridación entre razas sólo se podía esperar eso. La biología de las diferentes razas daba la razón a los monjes, que predicaban la separación de estas, sólo uniéndose en pos de la causa de las Diosas o para comerciar.

Los Goron en la Montaña de la Muerte; los Zora en el Dominio Zora; las Gerudo en el Desierto Gerudo; los Sheikah en Kakariko; los misteriosos niños Kokiri en los Bosques Perdidos…

¿Pero qué ocurría entre razas como los hylianos y los humanos?

Pues estos vivían juntos, en la capital de Hyrule, los feudos y en las aldeas circundantes, pero siempre en barrios separados.

Además de la típica separación por estamentos de la nobleza, el clero y el campesinado…existía una jerarquía entre las diferentes razas, poniendo como raza superior a los hylianos, que poseían todos los privilegios y podían ejercer todos los cargos según su clase social.

Los Sheikah disponían también de ciertos privilegios, a cambio de servir fielmente a la Familia Real y al clero.

Después vendrían los Goron y los Zora, que estaban obligadas al vasallaje con el reino, pero que podían ejercer su propia autoridad dentro de su territorio y con los miembros de su raza.

Y los humanos, una minoría, serían los últimos en esta injusta pirámide del poder, debido a que eran considerados "hylianos imperfectos", al no poseer orejas como las de ellos y por consiguiente no poder escuchar las "sabias palabras de las Diosas". Esto hacía que a diferencia de los otros, no tuviesen demasiados derechos, y acabaran desempeñando los trabajos más deshonrosos, además de que la ley permitía que fueran esclavos del resto de las razas. Aunque el término "esclavo" tampoco es que estuviera bien utilizado, dado que a los de clase baja, daba igual a que raza pertenecieran, siempre sufrían abusos por parte de sus señores…

Mientras, de los Kokiri, prefería no hablarse…eran considerados seres maléficos, puesto que jamás crecían debido a la supuesta magia negra que les concedía la eterna juventud. Aquello era un sacrilegio, algo inmundo y antinatural, además de atentar contra la voluntad divina. Lo único que podían conceder las Diosas era la vida eterna después de la muerte, sólo si se las había complacido y venerado durante toda la existencia. Por eso, cualquier persona que osara adentrarse en esos bosques prohibidos, vería como su cuerpo era corrompido hasta convertirse en Stalfos. Desde siempre, se amenazaba a los niños con llevarlos allí si eran desobedientes…pero si ofendían a las Diosas, los clérigos se encargaban que esas amenazas se cumplieran…

Volviendo con aquella madre, sí, con una harapienta capa ocultaba el fruto de ella, una hyliana, y de un hombre humano. Su padre, no había tenido tanta suerte…pero ella aún luchaba por sobrevivir y salvar la vida de su hijo. Fue esquivando a aquellos hombres por las callejuelas de esa ciudad medieval, hasta escapar por un pasadizo secreto entre los muros de la rodeaban. Ya afuera, esos soldados seguían persiguiéndola sin descanso, pero ella estaba empeñada en llegar al lugar donde sabría que su hijo estaría a salvo.

Recorriéndose los campos de cultivo circundantes alrededor de la ciudadela, llegó a un templo aislado en medio de la pradera, aunque no muy alejado de la ciudad. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, apenas había conseguido despistarlos un poco, y llamó a las puertas.

-¡Por favor, honorable Rauru! ¡Abra las puertas, se lo suplico! –llamó desesperada la joven.

El sacerdote, que por supuesto era hyliano, tardó unos minutos en abrirle, que se le hicieron eternos a la pobre madre.

-¿Sois vos, joven? ¿Qué se os ofrece a estas horas, en medio de esta tempestad? Recordad que debéis cuidaos, más en vuestro estado…-habló sereno el sabio.

-¡Necesito que me ocultéis! ¡Los Caballeros del Orden están en camino! –le pidió desesperada.

-¡Eso que decís es muy grave! ¿Cuál es el motivo de que os persigan? –le preguntó preocupado.

-¡Por favor, dejadme pasar! ¡Os lo confesaré todo en la morada de las Diosas! –le repitió aún más nerviosa.

-Pasad, de lo contrario, enfermaréis…-y le dejó pasar, cerrando las puertas tras mirar con precaución hacia el exterior.

La mujer avanzó por la sala, hasta llegar al altar bajo la representación de las tres diosas y ponerse rezar con gran devoción.

-Muchacha… ¿Cuál es el pecado que habéis cometido? –le preguntó benevolente y calmado.

-Algo muy grave…-dijo mientras destapaba a su bebé- El mayor sacrilegio que puede cometer un mortal en este mundo…

-¿Cómo? ¿Ese no será el hijo que esperabais, no? ¿Qué ha pasado con vuestro marido? -le preguntó mostrando estar algo preocupado.

-Está muerto…yo le arrebaté la vida…-confesó arrepentida, mirando al suelo.

-¡Por las Diosas! ¿Por qué habéis cometido tal acto de barbarie contra quién era el padre de vuestro retoño? –ahora se le notaba más nervioso.

-Porque en verdad, el no era el padre de mi hijo…por eso tuve que asesinarlo, para evitar males mayores. Pero me temo que eso sólo ha empeorado las cosas…-habló arrepentida, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Qué las Diosas se apiaden de tu alma! ¡Además adulterio! –exclamó santiguándose- Decidme que no habéis cometido otros males además de esos…-le pidió preocupado.

-Para mi desgracia, sí…-rompió a llorar- ¡Su padre es un humano! ¡Era mi siervo, nada menos! ¡Y ya ha muerto bajo el acero de las espadas de los soldados que me persiguen!

-¡Santas Diosas! ¡Qué calamidad! ¡Es una deshonra! ¡El pecado capital, por encima incluso del asesinato a sangre fría o de la utilización de magia! –ahora estaba completamente fuera de sí- ¡¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido cometer tal acto de perversión? ¡Ese niño está contaminado! ¡No merecéis vos ni esa criatura estar en este lugar sagrado! ¡Fuera! –le ordenó mirando con desprecio al niño envuelto en aquellas telas.

-¡No, por favor! ¡Se lo suplico, Rauru! ¡Salve por lo menos a mi hijo! ¡Es inocente! ¡Su único pecado ha sido nacer siendo mi hijo! –le suplicó desesperada.

-¡No! –le contestó rotundamente- ¡Su destino está escrito! ¡Debe perecer bajo el fuego purificador de la hoguera! ¡Y me temo que vos también obtendréis ese mismo castigo!

-¡¿Por qué sois tan cruel? ¡He sido fiel servidora de las Diosas desde el mismo momento en el que nací! ¡Lo sabe usted bien! ¡Es la persona que mejor me conoce! –le repitió su súplica- ¡Haga algo por mi hijo! ¡Puede sobrevivir! ¡Usted lo sabe mejor que nadie! ¡Es por eso que es un miembro de la orden secreta de los Seis Sabios! ¡Obráis en secreto para encontrar la verdadera interpretación del mensaje de las Diosas y acabar con la injusticia que han creado los hombres en su beneficio!

-¡Silencio! –le gritó furioso, al mismo tiempo que resonaba el sonido de un rayo- ¡Eso no habéis de revelarlo en alto! ¡No son tampoco asuntos de vuestra incumbencia! –le reprochó- ¡Sí, podría salvarlo! ¡Pero eso sólo lo condenaría a una vida de humillación y esclavitud! ¿Acaso es eso lo que deseáis para vuestro vástago?

-Prefiero eso antes que verlo quemado en la hoguera…-dijo en un hilo de voz debido al llanto.

-Hija de las Diosas…-le puso una mano sobre su hombro- A veces, la muerte es la mejor opción antes que llevar una vida llena de penurias y calamidades, más sabiendo su condición…-intentó calmarla, aunque sabía que era imposible.

De pronto, las puertas del templo se abrieron de golpe, entrando varios soldados en aquel lugar reservado para el culto y oración. En ese instante, la joven entregó rápidamente su hijo al sacerdote, poniendo en un aprieto a este último.

-¡Ahí está esa pecadora! ¡Apresadla junto con su hijo! ¡Ambos recibirán su castigo por tal horrible ofensa contra las Diosas! –ordenó el líder de aquellos hombres.

Los hombres sujetaron firmemente a la joven, arrastrándola hasta la salida, mientras el monje sostenía a aquel niño en brazos.

-¡Noooo! –se oyó el eco de su grito desgarrador por toda la estancia- ¡Hágalo! ¡No deje que se lo lleven! ¡Aún tiene una posibilidad de vivir! ¡Prométamelo! ¡Cuide de Link…! –la amordazaron antes de que terminara de pronunciar el nombre de su hijo.

Se vio como se la llevaban fuera de allí, y la ataban para subirla a uno de los caballos. Sólo el sacerdote y el caballero más veterano se quedaron ahí, en medio de un tenso silencio.

-Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer…démelo, y acabemos con esto cuanto antes…-le habló mientras extendía un brazo para que le entregase al chico.

-Lo siento, pero no está en posición de exigirme nada aquí, en el sagrado hogar de las Diosas…-le respondió, mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Déjese de palabrería, Rauru! ¡Ese engendro ha de perecer en la hoguera! ¡Todos conocen las leyes! ¡Si se opone, probablemente lo excomulgarán y lo condenarán por ello! ¡Así que entréguemelo, será mejor así! –le ordenó con impaciencia.

-¡A pesar de su condición, este niño a sido bendecido con las orejas de un hylian! ¡Y sabéis perfectamente que por ello merece otro destino! –le recordó al hombre.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Cuál? ¿Servir de esclavo? ¡Todos saben que los mestizos son los seres más miserables que existen! ¡Hasta los humanos tienen derechos! ¡Los mestizos son peores incluso que las ratas! ¿Quieres que la criatura viva en esas pésimas condiciones? ¡Te creía más benevolente, Rauru! ¡Ja, ja, ja! –se burló el comandante.

-Mi deber como sacerdote es ocuparme de salvar las almas de todos los "siervos" de las Diosas… ¡Y este niño lo es también! Además, también el espíritu de su madre estará en paz si cumplo aquello que me ha hecho prometerle…-habló sereno, aferrándose más al recién nacido.

-En fin, como deseéis, honorable Rauru…-se rindió finalmente, ofreciéndole una reverencia- Las leyes especifican que los mestizos entre un hylian y un humano, cuyas orejas se asemejen a las del primero, tienen la posibilidad de salvarse de la hoguera y convertirse en esclavos al servicio de la Familia Real o de algún señor feudal. Tendrá suerte si no lo mandan a combatir, no suelen durar mucho… ¡Ja, ja, ja! –volvió a reírse del pequeño.

No tardó en marcharse después de eso, notándose ciertamente molesto por el asunto. El sonido de los cascos de los caballos al impactar contra la tierra húmeda y sus relinchos se oía más débil a medida que avanzaban…

Aquel clérigo se quedó solo en medio de aquel enorme templo, unos de los más importantes de su reino, el Templo del Tiempo. Volvió a mirar a aquel pequeño mestizo de rubios cabellos y grandes ojos azules, que para su fortuna había heredado las orejas de su madre hyliana.

-Qué calamidad, pequeño…-le habló apenado por su desdicha- Apenas habéis llegado a este mundo de luz, y ya os ha tocado vivir la mayor de las desgracias…-le acarició- Y aún os quedan muchas más, por el mero hecho de vuestro nacimiento desafortunado.

El bebé comenzó a llorar, debido al frío y al hambre. Por ello, el sabio comenzó a caminar hasta sus aposentos privados dentro del santuario de las Diosas.

-Sólo espero que la Familia Real se apiade de vos, porque es ahí donde residiréis…-suspiró- Ojalá las leyes permitieran que os quedarais conmigo, mas temo que será imposible, Link…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Como vaticinó, finalmente tuvo que entregárselo a un gobernante del reino, pero al menos tuvo la opción de elegir a quién. Aquel niño pasó a estar al servicio de la Familia Real, más concretamente de la reina, con la que el sacerdote guardaba una gran amistad.

Durante los primeros años, los abusos hacia el muchacho se hicieron notables. Todos, hasta los mismos siervos y esclavos del rey, se mofaban y maltrataban al indefenso muchacho, que no podía hacer otra cosa que resignarse y obedecer ciegamente a todo lo que le pedían. Más de una vez probó el látigo o el cuero de las botas de sus señores, que quiénes más despreciables eran los hijos del rey, constantemente humillando al pequeño.

Pero un día, con el nacimiento de otro heredero de los mandatarios, su vida iba a dar un cambio inesperado…

Hasta aquel entonces, todos los hijos resultaron varones. Pero aquel día para su sorpresa, nació una princesa. Sus cuatro hermanos y su padre estaban reunidos, junto con su séquito, el médico y el sacerdote Rauru, en el Dormitorio Real.

-¡Todos los aquí reunidos debemos dar las gracias a las Diosas por tal bendición acontecida este día! ¡Una nueva descendiente de nuestros soberanos ha visto por primera vez la luz! –clamó alegre Rauru- ¡Bienaventurados sean sus días de hoy en adelante!

-¡Larga sea la vida de Sus Majestades y la de sus descendientes! ¡Qué las Diosas les recompensen eternamente! –gritaron eufóricos los miembros del séquito de los reyes.

Después de un rato, tan sólo quedaron en la sala la Familia Real y el clérigo.

-¿Habéis pensado ya quiénes se ocuparan del cuidado y la protección de la princesa? –le preguntó Rauru a la reina.

-Sí, he elegido a quién ofrecerá sus servicios a mi hija…manden a llamar a la Sheikah a la que conocen como "Impa".-ordenó serena.

El rey ordenó a los hombres que afuera custodiaban las puertas del dormitorio, llamar a los Sheikah para que enviaran a esa mujer. No tardó mucho tiempo hasta que de las sombras de aquella habitación, surgió de repente aquella misteriosa mujer.

-¿Me buscabais, mi señora? –le habló respetuosamente, haciéndole una reverencia con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo, como los guerreros que rendían honor a su familia.

-De ahora en adelante, te encargarás de la protección de mi hija, la Princesa Zelda. Abandonarás sus otros deberes hasta ahora, para ocuparte sólo de tu joven soberana.-le aclaró la reina.

-Será todo un honor proteger a un miembro de la Familia Real, majestad…-le respondió agradecida, manteniendo sus postura.

-¿Y quién será el encargado de su cuidado? –preguntó el Rey, su marido.

-Ha de esperarse que sean los mismos siervos que cuidan de nuestros otros hijos quienes se encarguen de esa tarea, pera hay uno en especial que le servirá fielmente…

-¿Quién es, si puede saberse? –le preguntó con intriga Rauru.

-Hagan pasar a mi siervo, Link…-ordenó a los guardias, sorprendiéndolos a todos ampliamente.

-¡¿Cómo? –exclamaron el rey y sus hijos, mientras Impa y Rauru permanecían en silencio.

El muchacho, que por aquel entonces tendría apenas seis años, entró en la sala empujado brutalmente por uno de los soldados. El niño, cubierto por sucias y destrozadas ropas, se acercó temeroso hasta donde se encontraban sus señores.

-¿M-me llamabais, majestad? –preguntó con miedo.

-Sí, quiero que de ahora en adelante pases a ser el esclavo personal de mi hija, tu nueva soberana cuyo nombre es Zelda. Te encargarás de su cuidado, junto con esa Sheikah, y otros siervos dedicados a ello.-le explicó la reina.

Link se acercó a donde se dormía plácidamente la recién nacida, que había heredado la belleza de su madre. Además, sus rasgos eran parecidos a los suyos, con esos escasos y rubios cabellos. Y de sus ojos, pudo apreciar su brillo celeste cuando los abrió por primera vez, delante de él nada menos.

-¡Madre, eso no es justo! ¡¿Por qué nosotros no podemos tener también un esclavo? –se quejó su hijo mayor, que sólo tenía diez años.

-¡Eso! ¡No merece estar con nuestra hermana! ¡Es un mestizo! –exclamó otro hijo, dos años menor que el primero, mientras se apartaba el flequillo. Una característica que compartía con sus hermanos y su padre era el color castaño de su pelo, a diferencia de su madre y su hermana, que eran rubias.

-¡Silencio! –les ordenó furioso su padre- ¡Vuestra hermana es una mujer! ¡Vosotros no precisáis de alguien de tal categoría para serviros! ¡Ha sido elección de vuestra madre! ¡Así que dejaros de tonterías! ¡Si su deseo es ese, se cumplirá! ¡Incluso aunque a mí también me haya sorprendido!

Los príncipes se resignaron, verdaderamente molestos, mirando con desprecio a aquel que sería el "juguete" de su hermana.

Y este mientras tanto, permanecía ausente en su propio mundo, observando maravillado a aquella linda niña. Esta también le estaba mirando curiosa, hasta que comenzó a reírse alegremente, para sorpresa de todos.

Puede que fuese cosa del destino, pero parecía que de la relación entre esos dos niños de clases tan distintas, supondría para el reino algo verdaderamente importante…

**_Continuará…_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: Posiblemente sea, el fic en el que mejor vocabulario tendré que usar para crear el ambiente de un entorno medieval...**

**Este fanfic, os habréis dado cuenta que no está dentro de ningún juego de los Zelda. Es una historia aparte, mucho tiempo antes de Ocarina of Time, en lo que se podría llamar la "Edad Media" de Hyrule. Aunque en teoría, la temática de estos juegos es precisamente un entorno medieval, pero más suavizado, no como en mi fic.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y como siempre os pediré que dejéis vuestro comentarios u opiniones, para seguir mejorando.**

**¡Nos veremos pronto, si puedo!**


	2. Amistad

**Nota de Alfax: Recomiendo leer esto de una manera un tanto poética, de lo contrario os costará un poco leer este capítulo. ¡Y disculpen, porque creo que me inventado el castellano antiguo!**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**2. Amistad**

Cuatro años vastos se sucedieron tras inusual alumbramiento, un joven y su señora habían madurado. Siendo tierna edad en la que encontrarse ambos estaban, se entretenían con sus juegos y pillerías, mas aunque eso no fuese lo indicado. Sin quererlo, amistad había nacido entre esos dos infantes, siendo él plebeyo y ella soberana.

Aquel sumiso niño de miradas dañinas se ocultaba, tanto señores como siervos lo veían con desprecio. Incomprendida tal situación, de mestizo impuro cuidando a divina y hermosa princesa. Dos de las gentes que trataban con dicho dueto, la señora Impa y el reverendo Rauru, miraban desconsolados al pequeño cuyo destino no le fue propicio y del que ahora más se mofaban los hermanos de la inconsciente muchacha. Y con preocupación, pues cariño había aflorado en el inexperto corazón de la noble, más aún que a sus hermanos o dignos padres.

Buena no debía ser la situación si continuaba así, consecuencias nefastas podría traer al muchacho. Los celos y malos pensamientos no son buenos compañeros de quién sufre sus efectos, siendo los herederos al trono artífices de innumerables fechorías contra aquel al que consideraban indigno de velar por las atenciones requeridas por su joven hermana.

Común era encontrarlos ocupados en tareas mundanas, sus juegos en tiempos fuera de los asignados para la debida y rigurosa educación de la noble dama.

-¡No sea así, esclavo mío! ¡Juguemos de nuevo a damas y corceles! –imploraba su ama con insistencia.

-Mi señora, mi intención no es contradecir vuestros deseos, pero habéis de entender que su persona no ha de acostumbrarse a tal clase de juegos infantiles, menos aún con alguien de mi casta.-intentó en vano disuadirla, mas sólo conseguía quejas de su parte.

-¡Mi edad es justificación suficiente! ¡Y no podéis desobedecerme! –zanjó el asunto de inmediato, jamás su criado tuvo las posibilidad de vencer.

Era de esperarse, por lo que continuaron aquel juego cuyo siervo debía arrodillarse y servir de falsa montura para su patrona, simulando el bello arte de la equitación que algún día su ama practicaría. Recorrieron esos amplios y dignos aposentos reales, por cuyo suelo estaban repartidos los cachivaches para el ocio de la princesa.

Aquella actividad atrajo su completa atención, impidiéndoles percatarse de los intrusos que penetraron en la cámara, mas no eran exactamente eso.

-Lastimosa visión que ven mis ojos…-empezó el primogénito, un muchacho de catorce años de edad- Nuestra hermana se relaciona con ese al cual las ratas le son más dignas. ¡Qué desfachatez!

-Cierto, hermano mío. Su inocencia y la condición femenina de la princesa la hacen vulnerable a comentarios de nuestros allegados o incluso acciones indecorosas por parte de ese malnacido.-añadió el segundo en la línea de sucesión, de doce años.

-Mis respetos, majestades. Sólo sirvo a cuya tarea me fue encomendada por vuestra noble y santa madre en el mismo momento de nacer vuestra hermana.-mostró sus disculpas el vasallo, que a pesar de poseer por aquel entonces una década de vida, mostraba un aspecto más infantil.

-¡Mera excusa es aquella que sale por vuestros labios, sucio metizo impuro! –enfureció el tercer hermano, nueve tiernos años- No merecéis permanecer con nuestra hermana, por muchos deseos que nuestra madre trae con ello. ¡Jamás aceptaremos tal ofensa!

-¿Osáis desafiar a madre, hermanos? Enterarse ella y padre de nuestras acciones, supondría un castigo de su parte, pues hermana nuestra delatarnos en última ocasión.-habló con sus recuerdos en mente el último de los hermanos, infante de seis años.

-¿Reprendernos por mostrar nuestra valía ante esa rata erguida? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Eres el más joven y temeroso de nosotros, querido hermano! ¡Callad si no queréis que os abofetee por vuestra muestra de debilidad! –advertía a su hermano el heredero al trono, valiéndose de sus diferentes edades.

-¡Haced el favor de centraos, hermanos! ¿Olvidáis cual propósito es aquel que nos ha traído hasta aquí? –serenó segundo hermanos a los príncipes, recordándoles- Nuestra hermana muestra la necesidad de otros compañeros de juegos, aparte del susodicho perro que la acompaña. Es deber nuestro acompañadla en esos momentos de ocio, a la vez de estrechar lazos con nuestra línea de sangre. ¿Entendéis a lo que me refiero, príncipes de Hyrule? –mas su tono evadía por completo buenas intenciones, mostrando oscuridad en su rostro juvenil.

Falsedad y malicia escondían sus palabras, conociendo Link a que se enfrentaba. Arrebatado fue de las manos de su ama, una vez más lo someterían con cizaña. Empujes y mofas se sucedían una tras de otra, sin contemplación, sin razón. Tres jóvenes se divertían cual muñeco de trapo de tratase, mas uno de ellos decidió apartarse.

¿Era quizás su corazón más noble que el de sus hermanos? Nunca fue de su interés hacerle algún daño, obligado era siempre por sus hermanos. Reconocerlo no podía, pero lastima e impotencia sentía. Era él más cercano a su hermana y esclavo, que otros muchos, ya fueran sus hermanos. Quizás por ser el más pequeño, cuarto en línea sucesoria, conocer desde donde sus recuerdos alcanzaban, a dicho joven cautivo. Jamás entendió leyes y decretos, que juzgasen a gentes por divinos nacimientos. Gorons, Zoras o Kokiris, apartados era siempre de directrices o nombramientos. Sheikah vasallos y humanos esclavos, enseñado había sido así al joven amo. Mas no entendía la razón, por la cual juntarse no debían, mucho menos procrearían. Diferente era al resto de sus hermanos, más lo era a su hermana conocida.

Daltus, primogénito de Hyrule, ávido de poder era y atreverse a usarlo lo que más gustaba.

Gustaf, segundo hermano, seguidor del primero era y de mente poco abarcaba.

Nohansen, tercero y más temido por su joven hermano. Conocedor era él de la maldad de su corazón, valor no poseía para enfrentarlo. Ansiaba poder, mas tercer sucesor lo era, ocultando facultades que a sus otros hermanos escapaban y al pequeño le intimidaban.

Daphness, era al fin nombrado. No es necesario describirlo, pues conocedores sois de sus ideas y temores, de sus palabras y acciones, de su edad y condición.

Así eran los hermanos, diferentes en actitudes y pensamientos. Y sin embargo, una tortura continua aguardaba al esclavo, fuera acciones de tres e impotencia de dos. Desorden y apatía atraían aquel lugar, sin poder hacer nada el siervo se rindió. Pronto comenzaron las palizas y chanzas, antes miradas culpables e indiferentes. Impresionada la joven estaba, imposible le era hacer nada. Su cuarto hermano la sujetaba, temía que ocurrirle algo a ella le obligaba. Mientras, tres príncipes reían ante dolor ajeno, educados fueron para ello o aprendidos estaban desde antaño.

¡Oh, pobre niño desdichado! ¡Aguantar debes a señores tiranos! Pero así debe ser, destino cruel te fue encomendado.

Una luz blanca se le reveló cuando la señora Impa entró. Buscaba a los jóvenes príncipes y allí los encontró.

-¡Parad ahora mismo, mis nobles señores! ¿Osáis de nuevo desobedecer las órdenes de vuestra regia madre? ¿Y el rey? ¿Cuál será la explicación esta vez? –les reprendió algo apenada, no debía alzar la voz a sus señores.

-¡No es asunto vuestro, señora Impa! ¡Asuntos nuestros son y así serán! ¡Ocuparos sólo debéis de nuestra hermana! ¡Y a ese insolente merecido le estaba! –excusó su comportamiento el mayor de todos, Daltus, arrogante muchacho era.

-¡No dudéis de sus palabras! ¡Verdades como templos son! ¡Atreverse osó contestarnos este mestizo impuro! –secundó Gustaf al primero, miedo él sí padecía hacia la Sheikah.

-¡Recibió su castigo, simplemente! ¡A padre no habréis de avisar de nuestras acciones! –le siguió Nohansen, que a lo único que temía era a su padre.

-¿Qué clase de agravios pudo cometer ese esclavo? ¿Suficientes para hacer perder la cordura y las formas? ¡Miraos, futuros gobernantes de Hyrule! ¡Qué bajo habéis caído! –resonaron las palabras incrédulas del sabio Rauru, que entraba a la sala tras permanecer prudentemente afuera.

Ese sacerdote capaz era que contradecir su falsa versión, pues amistad forjada con su madre y buen consejero de su padre lo abalaban. Más previsivos debieron ser aquellos jóvenes calumniadores, pues debieron recordar que señora Impa y sacerdote a veces veían acompañarse.

-¿Y vos, señor Daphness? No he podido escuchar vuestras palabras, como a sus hermanos.-conocedor era de ser él de la nobleza del corazón del muchacho, comparado con sus hermanos. Mas también sabía que no poseía la audacia suficiente para demostrarlo.

-Yo…-deseaba que no le hubiera preguntado- Sólo puedo afirmar aquello que han dicho mis hermanos...-intentó mostrar valor, pero no podía defender a un esclavo abiertamente, traidor sería de intentarlo.

-¡Mentiras! ¡Sólo son mentiras! ¡Mi esclavo jamás hizo nada! ¡Creedme, sabio Rauru! –la inocencia de una niña era la única que lograba captar el valor necesario para hablar con la verdad.

-¡Silencio! ¡Ingenua eres por defenderlo! ¡No la escuchéis! ¡Sólo son las palabras de una niña! –se veía en apuros el mayor de los hermanos, pues en él recaería la mayor responsabilidad por sus acciones.

-¡Deberíais avergonzaros, mi joven señor! ¡En vos caerá algún día la responsabilidad de gobernar este reino! ¡Actuáis y huis luego de lo hecho! ¡Vuestra nunca ha mentido respecto a su vasallo! –enfurecido estaba Rauru, la honestidad era una virtud importante en un futuro gobernante.

-Si fuera cierta aquella afrenta contra vosotros, jóvenes príncipes, entonces os habéis rebajado a golpearlo en grupo y sin un veredicto de vuestro padre, el rey. ¿Tenéis algo que decir al respecto? –añadió Impa, amparando a su protegida.

En silencio se quedaron aquellos señores y sus mentiras, mirando a su hermana, algunos con ira y otro con desdicha. Marcharon entonces camino al trono, reunirse con su padre era su cometido. Tras ellos fue Rauru, dejando a Impa y a Zelda en ese cuarto.

-¿Os sentís bien, Link? ¿Podéis levantaros? –preguntó intranquila la joven princesa, su dulce corazón se lo pedía.

Niño abusado hacía tiempo que dejó de sentir daño, a pesar de los golpes propinados. Cicatrices y cardenales inundaban su cuerpo, señores y plebeyos eran culpables de ellos. Levantarse pudo hacerlo sin problemas, en silencio se mantuvo hasta que llegó la Sheikah.

-¿Qué decís? ¿Cierto es que respondisteis a los señores? –pregunta que deseó Impa que fuera contestada.

-Dejadlos, señora Impa. Es costumbre que trátenme a mí así, una diversión de los amos. No me siento cansado ni dolorido, acostumbrado estoy a ello. Por favor, hable con Rauru antes de que su padre soberano les reprimenda por un simple esclavo.-pedía humildemente aquel muchacho, aún sabiendo el daño ocasionado.

Un suspiró salió de sus labios, de los de la señora Impa para ser más exactos. Conocedora era de su carácter sumiso, propio de cualquier dominado.

Una princesa lo miraba desolada, siempre era lo mismo, siempre era igual. Entender no podía a su vasallo, a pesar de los abusos, él siempre se dejaba. No era correcto que ama se preocupara para por su esclavo, mas una niña era, de noble corazón también lo era.

Verían al rey pronto, probablemente no con una sonrisa en los labios…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

En la sala del trono, rey y reina se encontraban. Unidos a sus hijos, Rauru e Impa acompañaban. Joven princesa y esclavo allí también se encontraban, esperando las palabras del gran rey que meditaba.

-Siento cierto lo escuchado, solo queda decir…-comenzó relajado, su furia brotó ulteriormente- ¡¿Otra vez con ese mestizo? ¡Fe tenía que habíais madurado! ¡Mas todo ha sido un mero engaño! ¿Idea tenéis de vuestros actos? ¡Cuatro príncipes de Hyrule, golpeando a un esclavo! ¡Y criado de vuestra hermana, nada menos! ¡La ofensa es mayor por ello!

-Decepcionada estoy de vuestro absurdo comportamiento, metiéndoos con ese crío nada menos. Las Diosas perdonarán la furia de vuestro padre, pues lo vuestro no tiene explicación que darle.-habló la reina, después a su hijo mayor- Daltus, el mayor eres de todos los hermanos… ¿Por qué seguís comportándoos de tal manera, que a vuestro padre y a mí nos da pena?

-Madre, he de pediros disculpas a ti y a padre, no debía actuar y sí reflexionar.-arrepentido se sentía, de rodillas lo pedía- Aún así, no encuentro lógica a que hermana mía juegue con sucio esclavo y que lo acompañe a todas partes. Tiempo en exceso pasa con él, más que con sus padres o hermanos.

-Decisión mía fue hace años, en dejar a cargo suyo a tu hermana. Junto a siervos e Impa, han cuidado de ella hasta nuestros días. No es vuestra incumbencia cuestionar tales decisiones, ocupaos de vuestros asuntos y dejad a la princesa con lo suyo. ¿Es necesario repetirlo? -no gustaba en absoluto el comportamiento de sus hijos, desde siempre atormentando al chico.

-¡Ya habéis oído! ¡Si volviera ocurrir, benevolentes no seremos como esta vez! ¡Ahora marchaos! ¡Cosas mejores tenemos que atender! –finalizó el rey, auxiliado por su séquito al levantarse.

Corta fue la audiencia y corta fue la respuesta. Los testimonios no sirvieron, tampoco es que fueran verdaderos. Hartos los reyes estaban de aquello, ese día no estaban para juegos. Prometieron jamás hacerlo de nuevo, al menos delante de su hermana por supuesto, aunque eso no fue lo que dijeron.

Link sabía que nuevas palizas y abusos vendrían, pero siempre tendrían excusa y él siempre sería un esclavo. Lo esperarían cuando menos acompañado estuviera, también aprovechando cualquier fallo suyo que mereciese sanción. Era el predilecto de sus burlas y atropellos, otros criados sufrían también por ellos. Era común en el castillo y otros lados, que los señores abusaran de sus indefensos esclavos. Pero como él no había nadie, pues su dolor era un juego para ellos.

Desde hacía un tiempo, recibía palizas sobre todo de dos hermanos. Sólo el cuarto participaba por obligación, ahora el primero no tenía esa justificación. Con sus catorce años de edad, ciertos instintos aforaban en él, los cuales calmaba con jóvenes muchachas a su servicio. Su atención se centró desde entonces en sus esclavas, dejando a Link descansar más de lo habitual.

En fin, eso era sólo uno de los aspectos de la vida de un esclavo…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Frío invierno vino tiempo más tarde, ventiscas azotaban los bellos paisajes. Muertos hubo por doquier, no hubo clemencia para aquellos desdichados. Nunca hubo otro invierno como aquel.

En el castillo se sufría también, la noche era peligrosa y sabían por qué. Un sueño del que nunca despertar, ese fue el destino de algunos criados. Nula era la acción del fuego, brotando de chimeneas y poco servían. Se encargaron pieles y demás, nada era suficiente.

Afanarse hacían las sirvientas con la joven, que protegía debía del frío mortal. Cenada y en cama estaba, helada y resfriada. Temor sentían sus padres y hermanos, que perderla podrían si no iban con cuidado. Sabio Rauru santiguado había hecho, doctor comprobado sus síntomas con esmero. Impa observaba, su siervo callaba.

Tiempo más tarde todos salieron, dejando sola a la princesa indispuesta. Menos uno, su fiel esclavo, que bajo pena de muerte hubo quedado. Deber suyo era cuidarla, avisar al médico si algo le pasara.

Dormía las noches en frío suelo, junto a la puerta cual perro o animal. Apenas se servía de trapos para cubrirse, una alfombra sucia donde acostarse. Así había sido siempre, durmiendo en habitación señorial, tal privilegio era inusual. Algunos esclavos dormían besando el suelo de sus señores, otros tantos muy juntos entre ellos.

No dormiría aquella noche, tampoco lo hizo la anterior. Cuidando de la joven se encontraba, avivando el fuego o de acólito si le hablaba.

-Siento frío…me hiela las entrañas…-temblando estaba al muchacho, su color pálido delataba.

-No hable, se le escapa el calor. Resista, su fortaleza podrá con está maldición que se ha propagado por Hyrule. Las Diosas lo impedirán, su muerte no será hoy ni mañana, aún es joven. Encontraré formas de aguardar calor dentro vuestro.-sus palabras pretendían más que animarla, preocupado estaba y ocultarlo no podía.

-¿Podríais…prestarme tu calor? He oído a siervos hablar de ello…sobrevivir me dijeron. Quizás sea algo inusual pediros esto…pero me muero y no sé cómo detenerlo.-pidió la princesa, inocente muchacha inexperta.

Grandes ojos quedaron reflejados en el rostro del muchacho, menuda petición indecente hubo hecho. ¿Siervo y señor compartiendo lecho? ¡Jamás en la vida semejante atrevimiento!

¿Mas le quedaba otra opción? Miró a sus ojos, vidriosos y apagados. Entumecido su frágil cuerpo se encontraba, escalofríos y calambres lo recorrían por completo. Conocedor era de la pena por hallarse junto a su ama, prohibida estaba sus cosas que le pertenecían.

Dudó unos instantes, nervioso se mostraba, deslizándose por las sábanas. Malas sensaciones al cuerpo le venía, de estar con su ama y además en su cama. Expuesto se encontraba a malas miradas, pues al sentir que lo abrazaba sintió que el mundo se acababa. Era sensación extraña aquella que sentía, ese calor nunca lo experimentó.

Insensible a muchas cosas se hizo con los años. Al dolor, al frío, al hambre…ni en sueños esperó eso. Creía anormal esa sensación, quizás los nervios le delataron. Aprovechó para arroparse a ambos, la noche era cruel y dañina. Y más inoportuno fue, cuando sus párpados le abandonaron…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mañana reluciente fue la que se encontró, un presentimiento extraño lo embargó y bajarse de la cama debió. Al poco, unas siervas entraron, seguidas de Impa y Rauru, apenados sin motivo.

Alegría se llevaron cuando a Zelda se la encontraron, plácidamente dormida y su fiebre había bajado. Milagro creyeron que fue, no alzaron la voz para despertarla sin querer. Murmullos cercanos advirtieron de una tragedia, ocurrida en el cuarto de sus padres, una vida se hubo ido.

Abandonaron la habitación, dejándola en sus sueños. Link se le acercó, aún confuso por aquello. Ella abrió los ojos, ligeramente cual flor despertar. Lo miró en silencio, lo miró feliz.

-Gracias…mi vida habéis salvado, a diferencia de la de mi hermano.-sinceras fueron sus palabras, desde aquel lecho sin moverse.

Lo había escuchado, fingió desde él despertarse. Un pequeño príncipe, meses atrás vio la luz. Era el sexto de los hermanos, la muerte se lo llevó temprano. Si no nombre no es necesario conocer, apenas había empezado a vivir y su historia jamás se contará. Incluso a los señores les tocaba llorar, otras muertes anteriores habían sufrido. De haber sobrevivido, ahora serían ocho hermanos, siete varones y una princesa. Pero eso no importaba, la vida es dura y hay que aceptarla.

Alegre se encontraba, cumplida su labor estaba. Y también sorprendido, sus palabras lo habían conmovido. Más extraño fue la siguiente acción, princesa contra siervo unidos en un abrazo.

-¿Por qué hacéis esto? Sólo he cumplido con mi deber, indecente es lo vos hacéis.-perplejo se encontraba, acción como esa nunca vio.

-Me has salvado, agradecida estoy contigo. Nadie se quedó conmigo, sólo tú lo hiciste. Siempre has estado ahí, velando por mí. Mis hermanos y mis padres son completos desconocidos para mí, así lo han demostrado. Eres alguien más, no sólo mi esclavo. Eres…un amigo, mi única compañía.-cuatro años bastaban para demostrarlo, pero él seguía sin asimilarlo.

¿Siervo y señora amigos? Permitidme que discrepe, pero de ello no podía surgir nada bueno…

_**Continuará…**_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Nota de Alfax: Con eso de que en Literatura he estado dando la Edad Media y que tuve que leer textos en castellano antiguo o adaptaciones, me ha salido un tanto extraño el capítulo. ¡Ja, ja, ja!**

**Espero que os haya gustado, me ha costado lo mío. Ahora toca centrarme en los nuevos capítulos de mis otros fics y unos nuevo de Zelda que estoy planeando.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
